The Next Adventure
by Eclaire Heartilly
Summary: (My First FF8 fanfic) Squinoa, Seiftis, IrvineXSelphie. Takes place after deafeating the sorceress. Lots of action to come! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 characters!!! I can only twist the story! (Gives an evil grin...)

* * *

_I never sang my songs,_

_on the stage on my own._

_I never said my words,_

_Wishing they would be heard._

_I saw you smiling at me._

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_of this tiny little bar._

* * *

The background orchestra played sweetly as the couples danced gracefully on the ball floor. Ultimecia was finally defeated and an eternal peace was established. However, it had cost the lives of so many SeeDs that Cid and Edea had decided to organize a grand banquet in honour of all those who had perished to ensure her downfall. It could be considered a time for mourning but more of a time of celebration. 

Six young people were mostly credited with the SeeD's triumph. One of these, Squall Leonhart, the Commander, was extremely downhearted. His sweetheart, Rinoa Heartilly, had recently departed for Timber as soon as things had settled down. He supposed she was worried about her friends, Zone and Watts. He didn't blame her for leaving but it hurt so much. _Everybody I love leaves, I can't stand it anymore..._

"Yo Squall! What's up?" Irvine cried as he sat down beside his 'Commander'. The cowboy had lately past the field exam and was considered a SeeD, making him feel **very** at home to the conspicuous displeasure of Selphie.

"I see you're all pumped up for tonight," Squall commented indifferently and with a trace of annoyance evident in his voice. Everyone just **had** to interrupt his thoughts when he was concentrating. Sometimes it wouldn't be bad if the whole world froze and left him alone.

"With so many hot chicks around? Not a chance!" Irvine replied enthusiastically as he tilted his cowboy hat a bit as he whistled at two passing ladies. They giggled in turn and winked back at him. Squall, now, was really getting annoyed. _At least I got a really interesting way of spending a night. Just my luck, I got beside me a perverted cowboy who whistles at every given occasion._

"Aren't you going to dance Squall?" Irvine asked, surveying all the nice couples on the floor. Many were seen laughing, smiling, trying to forget all the horrors of war; trying to live up their age. One thing was for sure; the war had changed them all. Sometimes change was for the better. The six of them had transformed enormously. Irvine was glad that Squall was more open now. _Hey, maybe fighting a sorceress has it's advantages... What am I thinking?!?_

"I can't dance," Squall interrupted curtly, then looked away. Now this was unnerving! _The sound of Irvine's whistling was tolerable but for the love of Hyne, don't bug me with personal issues!_ _Besides, I refuse to dance without Rin._

"You can so," a familiar voice said behind him. A gentle hand touched his shoulder. He immediately knew the voice belonged to her. Somehow shocked, he turned to face the only person he had come to adore, to love.

"Rinoa, how did—" he muttered. She was wearing the most beautiful gown ever and in his opinion, he considered himself the luckiest man alive. "—Is it really you? I thought—Never mind what I thought" _Still a lot of work to do_, Rinoa sighed.

"Yes, I know I'm me," Rinoa smiled as she sat on a chair across him. "Oh Hyne, where are my manners? Irvine, Selphie! So glad to be back in your company again!!!"

"Your company really does enlighten me, Rin," he winked, and winced when Selphie nudged him hard in the ribs. At that precise moment, everybody groaned at Irvine's cheesy line. Rin actually flushed red with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Where's Zell?" she asked as she hugged each of them in turn and kissed them all on the cheek while Squall watched. _It's so damn easy for all of them. _

"He's over there by the hotdogs," Squall finally said, looking towards Zell, who was piling up all the hotdogs he could on his plate. The commander made a mental note to never let Zell teach or sub a SeeD etiquette class.

"Figured," Rinoa interrupted his thoughts. "Well, shouldn't we—"

"—Let's go dance now, Selph! I got considerably better and I won't step on your toes anymore!" Irvine suggested in an over-exaggerated gentlemanly way. The hyperactive girl gave out a sigh of relief and accepted.

"You're sooo cute when you do that, Irvy" Selphie could be heard saying as both left for the dance floor.

"Same old Selphie," Rinoa chuckled. Just then, Quistis flopped down on the chair Selphie had been on moments ago, exhausted. Rinoa then turned her attention to a rather large group of SeeDs and cadets scanning everywhere trying to find their beloved ex-Instructor

"Are you okay, Miss Trepe?" Rin asked politely the "elder" woman. Although Quistis was only a year older than her, she couldn't help but be intimidated by this strong woman who had saved her life and always acted like a big sister to her.

"Please Rin, Quistis would be preferred! You make me sound as if I were 40!" Quistis complained breathlessly, making Rinoa laugh. She ducked down in vain as Wimbler Donner, a former SeeD cadet looked over her way.

"**OVER THERE!!! SHE"S OVER THERE!!!" he yelled. **

"Damn, would you two please excuse me," Quistis cursed under her breath and uttered a quick apology to Squall and Rin. She ran away before the noisy group could catch up to her.

"What was all that?" Rinoa asked Squall, laughing as she watched Quisty run out of the ballroom, no chased out of the ballroom. "She certainly isn't popular at Garden." Rinoa commented thoughtfully. Squall snorted reluctantly. "What's so funny, Leonhart?"

"The Trepies worship her; offer to carry her books, fetch coffee, etc. Anyways, they follow her everywhere. They even took her last name, Trepe, and called themselves Trepies..."

"Sounds like a bunch of stalkers, if you asked me." Rinoa frowned.

"At least they aren't freaky," Squall continued.

"Wonder if that'll ever happen to me one day," Rinoa continued.

"Well, at least you got one Heartillie right here," Squall replied without thinking. He mentally slapped himself afterwards. Stupid thing to say, perhaps he had had too much champagne.

"Was that a joke? Did Squall Leonhart just crack a joke?" she asked disbelievingly. When he nodded, Rinoa gave out a yell of triumph.

**I told you, you would like me! You cracked a joke, you cracked a joke...**

Seriously, what do I see in her? Squall rolled his eyes while Rinoa was teasing him.

Then they fell silent as if their interesting interaction had never happened.

"Would you like to dance?" Squall finally decided to say.

_Hell yeah!_ Rinoa wanted to burst out but she decided not to confuse Squall any further.

"Sure," she stated simply.

* * *

A couple of meters away, Selphie and Irvine watched Squall and Rinoa.

"Do you think he's gonna ask her to dance?" Selphie asked as Squall and Rinoa stared silently at each other.

"With Squall? Fat chance! I pity what Squall has to go through now!!! Must be the scariest moment of his life!" Irvine joked.

"Irvine!!! If you think this is tough, then I hate to see when he asks her out..." Selphie said kindly.

"Cough!! Cough!!! Squall? No way! I'll bet you anything that Rinoa's going to act first," Irvine argued as Squall rose up with Rinoa.

"I'll take that bet! If Squall asks Rinoa out first, then you have to take me for dinner. But if he Rinoa asks him out, then I'll pay the bill," Selphie winked mischievously.

"Fair deal, but I've got a better one. If I win then you'll have to go on a date with me but if you win then you'll still have to go a date with me but I'll have to give you a goodnight kiss at the end," Irvine argued as his eyes sparkled playfully. Selphie rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Fine. Deal!"

"Deal!"

* * *

"So Squall, have you learned to dance?" Rinoa asked in his ear.

"Only for you, Rin. Only for you..." Squall said without much of a thought. Rinoa pulled back in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important!" Squall replied hastily. _I'm such an idiot_, he thought. _How the hell does Irvine do it?_

"Right, like I'll believe that. Someday Squall, you'll probably learn to be more open to people," Rinoa then sighed. _Especially to me; I want you to tell me how you feel about me._

"Whatever, Rin. Anything for you..." Squall gave one of his knee-weakening but rare smiles. Rinoa smiled and they kissed.

* * *

**Following morning after the victory ball**

"Go away..." a sleepy Rinoa grumbled as she swatted a pair of hands away. She had such a good dream! Squall was so handsome in that little tu--

"-- Rinoa, please...wake up! You're gonna be late for your meeting with Cid!" Quistis urged her friend, shaking her awake. The former newly reinstated instructor smiled inwardly. The young sorceress could be as stubborn as herself.

"What time is it?" Rin asked, covering her eyes from the sunlight.

"It's, umm, 11 something," Quistis answered now sitting on the foot of the bed. "Also, Ms. Hyperactive was looking for you everywhere!"

"Selphie? Oh Hyne," she groaned. Quistis didn't blame her. Selphie was like a faucet of energy that never turned down. "And like where am I?" Rinoa's eyes finally adjusted to the brightness and noticed the strange, foreign room she was in.

"You're in Squall's room..." Quistis answered, her face expressionless like usual.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?"** Rinoa screamed, loud enough for the whole Garden to hear. _Hyne, this was funny..._

"I'm kidding," Quistis chuckled. "I just wanted to wake you up girl. You're in my room."

Rinoa was flabbergasted! Quisty, cracking a joke? The Instructor was always too serious in Rinoa's opinion. The two women were on speaking terms but not altogether too friendly. Guess this moment added to their friendship.

"Quisty, if I slept in you room, then where--" Rinoa thought out loud guiltily.

Quistis wasn't sure she liked "Quisty" too much but tolerated it. It was part of their healing, her healing, she had to let Squall go. She was determined to be Rinoa's friend no matter what. "I slept on the couch. It's okay Rinoa. I owned Squall a favour anyways," Quistis smirked a bit. Rinoa understood completely. Squall would die before he invited her in his room.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"How are my two ladies doing?" Irvine asked through the door.

_(Two long sighs were heard inside the room)_

His head popped through a crevice and gave a heart-warming smile. "So, finally up, Rin! How many bruises did you get Quistis?" Rinoa frowned and Quistis just merely chuckled. "So anyways, we should head down to the cafeteria! Everyone will be there for breakfast." Irvine then bent down and whispered cautiously, "Selphie's recruiting for the Garden Festival Committee again. Just warning ye lasses." He then winked, "Bring aspirin." And shut the door as he left.

"Curious fellow, a bit too flirty for my taste," Quistis said, making her bed while Rin was changing in her washroom.

"Quisty, do you have any clothes that aren't related to SeeD uniform and battle gear?" Rinoa pouted. She was absolutely not wearing a uniform. It reminded her of her father, that bastard. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Ummm...no," somehow Quistis dreaded what Rinoa was going to suggest. Xu always did anyways.

"I have an idea!"

_Oh Hyne..._

"Let's go shopping!!!!!!!!!" the young sorceress cried joyfully.

_Hooray...I hate shopping._

* * *

**To be Updated Soon. Next Chapter is a test chapter...Please Read and Review**


	2. An Old Enemy but Forgiven Friend

So folks! I re-edited it and i hope this version better! Again I do not own FF8 characters!

* * *

"Xu, send Commander Leonhart and Instructor Trepe here now," Cid requested his secretary. He was quite fond of her. She had, astonishingly, sorted out all his files in a period of three weeks, an extraordinary feat.

"Yes, headmaster," Xu replied machinelike. She wondered what her best friend would be in for now.

Will Quistis Trepe and Commander Leonhart please report to the headmaster's office please?

"Oh, Rinoa. I guess you'll just have to go without me," Quistis sighed and stood up.

"Perhaps could I get you something?" Rin smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of baggy sweats and a baggy tank top. "Yeah, haven't you realized that you're taller than me?" The tall blonde chuckled slightly at Rinoa's appearance.

"Just get me a salad okay?" Quistis shut the door behind her and both women started towards the main hall.

"THAT"S ALL YOU'RE GONNA EAT?" Rinoa shouted, worried that she had an anorexic beside her. Without thinking, she added, "Is anorexia contagious?"

Quistis laughed at this statement. "No, Rinoa. Of course I'm not anorexic! I just don't need a lot of energy."

"Whatever…" the sorceress joked. Both burst once more into laughter. This was certainly a side of Quisty she had never seen. Rinoa liked it and continued her way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

The Instructor walked in the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor button. She waited patiently for the doors to close, when suddenly a pair of hands pushed them open once more. She gasped, dropped her books and almost fainted in her astonishment. She stuttered weakly, "A-Almasy? What in the name of Hyne are you doing here?" 

The ex-knight casually strode in and the doors finally closed shut. "Nice to see you too, Trepe," he shot back. He looked at her and knew that she hadn't changed at all. Ironed uniform, polished shoes and straightened tie; the woman was the symbol of professionalism. Normally, he would have called her class of people "geeks", but he knew that she was everything but a geek. "For your information, I reapplied."

"YOU WHAT?" Quistis shouted, still in disbelief. He betrayed all of them for the Sorceress and, in spite of everything; he expected to be welcomed with open arms by the Garden population_. He's either insane or really desperate_, thought Quistis. If what he said was true, then she really hoped that he changed his attitude and hopefully deflated his head. She had to admit that, amazingly, he hadn't smirked at her yet. Although she knew he was more mature, nothing could have prepared her for the depth of what he said next.

"Quistis, can you forgive me?" he asked seriously, looking at her deeply. "I know I must have caused you and the rest of the gang a lot of pain, and I just want to apologise… I **really** regret my actions and I hope you can understand what I went through. I didn't mean it, I-I" Quistis was about to scream "impostor". She hyperventilated, clutching her chest. _This is not the Seifer I know, it's a lost man searching for forgiveness…As much as I don't want to admit it, but I miss the Seifer I once knew and liked… _"I forgive you Seifer."

"Thank you, Quistis. You don't know how much that means to me," he grinned awkwardly and held out his hand. She gladly shook it and then both stooped down to pick up her books. They finished the task just as the elevator bell chimed.

"You're welcome, Seifer," she smiled warmly at him. "And do try to lighten up a bit. I'm starting to miss the old smirking Seifer." She walked out and reached the office door. " Well, are you coming?"

Seifer shrugged, but concealed a grin, and followed his childhood friend inside where his destiny would be decided.

* * *

I promise Seifer will be back to his original self in the following chapters! Read and Review pleeeeeeeeeeeaaassseeee! 


End file.
